1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held dental floss dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new dental floss dispenser for conveniently dispensing a predetermined amount of dental floss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand-held dental floss dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand-held dental floss dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hand-held dental floss dispensers include U. S. Pat. No. 4,844,104; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,022; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,193; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,661; U.S. Pat. Des. 306,500; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,550.
In these respects, the dental floss dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently dispensing a predetermined amount of dental floss.